The Truth
by GiLaw
Summary: What if Dawn caught Scott sabotaging B's magnifying lens in "Ice Ice Baby"? Would she be able to convince Sam and Lightning to save B from elimination?


**Hey guys! Wow, I never thought I'd end up writing my THIRD story for Bawn! I gotta admit it, I'm really beginning to like them a lot. Even more than Zoke . . .**

**ANYWAY! I was watching the episode "Ice Ice Baby" and got really mad when Scott sabotaged B's magnifying lens and got him eliminated unfairly. So ANOTHER idea came to my head!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**The Truth**

"LET'S RUMBLE!" Mike- or Vito grinned.

"Gimme that flag!" Scott yelled as he and Brick jumped on top of him and began to fight violently while Dawn, Zoey and Ann-Maria watched on in awe or horror. Dawn was especially nervous as things began to get nasty.

She backed away from the group which was a smart move otherwise she would have been knocked over by Scott who was sent flying out the window of their snow fort. Dawn peeked out the window and saw that the Maggots' fort was melting fast. She looked up and smiled to see that B's magnifying lens was working.

"Crud."

Wait a second. Dawn lowered her eyebrows in confusion and stared at Scott. Why was he so unhappy? They were winning . . . weren't they?

She watched as Scott glanced at the magnifying lens then at the ice cube that trapped Sam. Then a mischievous grin came to Scott's face and he picked up a snowball. "Try and talk your way out of this one, Bev!"

'What on earth is he doing?' Dawn thought to herself.

She soon found out. Scott threw the snowball at the magnifying lens, tilting it over at a different angle. Next thing the sun reflected from that to the ice cube that Sam was stuck inside . . . back at the Rats' fort. Before Dawn could react, a bright light filled her eyes and in a split second, the fort melted into nothing.

Dawn glanced at B who did not look like he had wanted that to happen. She then glanced at Scott who was pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Nice magnifying lens, Beverly . . . THAT'S SABOTAGE!"

Dawn stared at Scott. How could he say such a thing? That wasn't true! She had just saw him sabotage the magnifying lens himself.

All of a sudden, Dawn noticed different colours in Scott's aura. Dark colours of red, black and green. Evil colours that represented envy . . . selfishness . . . greed . . .

That's when she realised.

'Scott's planning to get rid of B because of his wisdom!' she thought to herself. She glanced at B who was almost growling at Scott. Her eyes widened in horror. 'I must tell Sam and Lightning!'

**Later That Day . . .**

"I told you! B stands for Bad Man and Beverly is a Bad Man!" said Scott as he Dawn and Lightning and Sam sat outside their cabin.

"I never took him for that guy," said Sam. "But factwise, it would seem he's that guy!"

Scott grinned a mischievous grin. "How can you trust someone who is so secretive that he doesn't even talk?"

Dawn sat there, not sure what to do. On one hand, she wanted the others to know the truth. On the other hand, she wasn't ready to start a fight with Scott.

"He hates nature you know," grinned Scott, peering at her.

Dawn's eyes widened in horror. For a moment she let the horrifying thought take over her mind. Then she sensed those evil colours in Scott's aura again. She scrunched up her eyes, realising that everything Scott was saying . . . every word was a lie.

She glanced up at Scott who was smirking at Lightning. "I've read B's diary. He calls you-"

"Wait!"

The three boys turned to Dawn who was on her feet.

"What's up with you, Creepy Girl?" asked Lightning, lowering his eyebrows.

Dawn hesitated. Then she looked accusingly at Scott. "I know that you're lying, Scott."

Scott faked a horrified gasp. "Really? And how could you possibly know that?"

He, Sam and Lightning glanced at her, waiting for a reply.

Dawn took a step back before saying bravely "How do you know that B hates nature even though he never said anything about it?"

Sam and Lightning glanced back at Scott who frowned in disapproval.

"I already told you, I read his diary," Scott lied. "It tells you everything." He bit his lip.

'B doesn't keep a diary,' he thought to himself. 'But they don't need to know that. What these Rats don't know won't hurt them.'

"I want to see his diary," Dawn said, realising how determined she was to save B from elimination.

'Crud,' thought Scott.

"Yeah, me too!" Sam joined in.

"Lightning needs proof that you're not just pulling his leg!" shouted Lightning who was now on his feet, staring at Scott.

"Guys!" snapped Scott. "We don't need a stupid diary to prove that Beverly is a BAD MAN! I saw it with my own two eyes! His magnifying lens sabotaged our fort! It was just meant to destroy it!"

He turned his back on the others and sauntered away. Dawn frowned. She looked back at Sam and Lightning who were preparing to head back inside. Knowing that this was her last chance to save B, she took a deep breath and shouted:

"I saw you do it!"

The boys froze and stared at her. Dawn froze too, shocked at how loud she'd shouted. She smacked her mouth with her hands as Scott gave her a death glare.

"Say that again," he growled, breathing hard.

Dawn bit her lip nervously. But she bravely said "I saw what you did. B's magnifying lens sabotaged our fort because you sabotaged the lens!"

Sam and Lightning exchanged uncertain glances and Scott just stood there, not sure what to do. He wasn't willing to give up just yet though.

"Oh yeah? As if I'd just pick up a snowball and throw it at Beverly's magnifying lens!" Scott smiled slyly. "Do you **really **think I'd do something like that?"

"I saw you do it. And it's all over your aura too," said Dawn. "You're planning to eliminate B because of his wisdom and then you'll have better chances of victory!"

"Who knows? Maybe I might change strategy and get the others to vote YOU off!" Scott snapped, glaring at her.

"Strategy? Whatcha talkin' about?" asked Lightning, giving Scott a look.

Scott froze, realising his mistake.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down!" said Sam. "So Dawn's saying that you messed up B's magnifying lens to melt our snow fort so we'd loose and now you're trying to convince us to vote B off?"

"Precise," said Dawn, trying to contain her hopeful excitement.

"Don't listen to her!" Scott quickly blurted out. "This girl's a- a witch . . . a psycho! Don't believe a word she says!"

"Lightning's heard enough! Sha- bye-bye, Scott!" Lightning groaned as he and Sam headed back inside, ignoring Scott's protests. Scott opened his mouth desperatly to say something but closed it, realising he was beaten. He glared at Dawn who backed away slowly then ran into the girl's Rat cabin.

**Even Later . . .**

Lightning, Sam and Dawn had been the first three out of the five Rats to recieve marshmallows. Dawn was relieved that she had recieved a marshmallow and was safe from elimination but still felt scared. Scott and B were in the bottom two.

Had she done enough to save B from elimination?

She wasn't sure whether Sam and Lightning had voted for Scott or not.

Dawn bit her lip and silently prayed 'Please save B, please save B . . .'

Chef Hatchett was holding the Toxic Marshmallow while Chris grinned at the two nervous contestants. "And the Toxic Marshmallow of Looserdome goes to . . . "

There was a tense silence . . .

B was sweating with fear . . .

Scott had his fists clenched anxiously . . .

Dawn scrunched up her eyes. 'Please save B, please save B . . . Please . . ."

Chris opened his mouth . . .

Everyone stared at him . . .

"SCOTT!" Chris announced and Chef Hatchett immediately threw the Toxic Marshmallow at Scott's head.

B looked surprised but breathed out a silent sigh of relief as he realised he was still in the game and caught the safer marshmallow that Chris threw at him.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BEVERLY!" Scott was screaming. He would have lashed out if Chef Hatchett hadn't caught him in his tweezers and started dragging him away towards the Hurl of Shame.

B just smirked and threw the marshmallow into his mouth, ignoring the numerous insults that Scott shouted at him. He then gave Lightning and Sam a look as if to say "Thanks, guys!"

Lightning didn't understand this and snapped "Hey! Whatcha lookin' at? If you wanna stare at someone, stare at Creepy Girl! She's the one who saved your butt!"

B's eyes widened. He glanced at Dawn, giving her a curious look as if to say "Really?"

Dawn nodded shakily. She then jumped to her feet and ran up to B and hugged him as tight as she could. For the second time that day, a surprised look spread across B's face but he relaxed, then smiled and returned the hug.

"Ew! I'm sha-leaving!" said Lightning, disgusted.

"Yeah, I'm outta here," said Sam, following him. "Have fun, you two," he added to B and Dawn who were still hugging each other.

B pointed at himself then at Sam as if to say "See you." Then he turned his attention to Dawn who was squeezing him like she would never let go. It seemed that the moment had made her realise that she had almost lost him.

He stood up, lifting Dawn off her feet and carried her toward's the girl's Rat cabin. Dawn clinged onto him, not sure how she felt. There were so many emotions hitting her at once: happy, relieved, emotional . . . loving.

She felt herself slide down B's chest and her feet touch the ground. Dawn looked up at him and smiled lightly, then realised that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but B kneeled down and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I- I'm sorry," Dawn sobbed. "I-"

She was interrupted when B gently placed a finger on her lip, which quietened her down a little. He smiled warmly and Dawn had no choice but to smile back.

"Are you surprised you're still here?" she asked him.

B nodded. He then pointed at Dawn then at himself, then at the campfire as if to say "Did you save me from elimination?"

"Ye- yes," Dawn replied.

B responded by pulling Dawn into another hug as a way to thank her. Dawn returned the hug and burried her head into his chest.

"You're welcome," she murmured. She then looked up at him and noticed something interesting. "Your aura! It's turning different shades of red and pink!"

B paused, suddenly looking a little uneasy. He blushed and bit his lip, not sure what to do.

"Red and pink . . . That means . . ." Dawn gasped and her eyes widened, unable to believe the thought. Slowly and gently, she placed her hands on B's shoulders. "Is it true, B?"

His face turned redder. A drop of sweat fell from his forehead. Then, shakily but certainly, he nodded.

Dawn just sat there. Again, she felt those different emotions hit her. She took a deep breath and whispered "I love you too, B."

B's eyes widened in disbelief. Next thing, he stood up and scooped up Dawn in his arms, hugging her tight. Dawn laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, snuggling up to him.

And then before either of them knew it, they kissed tenderly on the lips.

As B cradled Dawn in his arms, Dawn thought to herself 'I've never kissed someone before. I've never even met someone like B before. He's so smart and yet so shy . . . I don't mind that he's shy. I think it's much better than being overconfident. And I certainly don't mind that he's too shy to talk. He's strong silent type . . . I really do love him.'

The new couple broke away and looked into each other's eyes before B put Dawn down. Dawn smiled and headed into the Rat girls' cabin but not before giving B one last hug.

As she closed the door, B smiled to himself. He had been so close to elimination. But Dawn had saved him and he had the chance to fight another day. His smile grew wider at the thought that Dawn trusted him as much as he trusted her.

"Thank you, Dawn," he whispered.

And B headed over to the Rat boys' cabin, smirking at the screams that could be heard in the sky. He looked up and grinned as Scott flew helplessly over to Looserville.

Dawn sat on her bed in the cabin. Since Dakota's elimination, it had been quite a dark lonely place. But now everything about it seemed much brighter and more happy. She climbed into her bed and lay down, wondering what tomorrow's events held for her.

Tomorrow, was a new beginning . . .

**OH MY GOD, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D END UP LIKING BAWN AS MUCH AS I DO NOW! THEY ARE ****SO**** MADE FOR EACH OTHER!**

**And that is what should have happened in that episode!**

**Should I write more Bawn? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! IDEAS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
